Dimensions
by LemonFlavouredGummyBearNinja
Summary: How Lily and James got together! includes sonnet and lyrics! my first fanfic please r


**Disclaimer- Yes, im J.K Rowling dressed as a big purple and pink stripy tiger with a pygmy puff balancing on my tail and writing on fanfiction. Seriously, I own nothing except the tiger I just described (and I don't even own that, its half pygmy puff) **

**Dedications- I have to dedicate this to the person who introduced me to fanfiction, because shes special and shes now my beta, and I love her lotsly, the la senza bit at the end is for her!! Her pen name is Suddy so GO READ!! . Also, to my mate emma, who is also a member of fanfiction, and I love her to bits aswell, she even built me a house :P HPGs 4eva, girlies!! **

**Also, Shakespeare. I wrote my exam on him today, so why not!!**

**Dimensions.**

"What now, James?" Lily spoke calmly, and it was more of a statement than a question. She lay down her transfiguration book beside her and leaned against the beech tree, basking in the sun. James' heart melted.

"Well, it's just that, erm…you see, usually we sit here." James said 'we', but appeared to be on his own. A soft tenderness in his voice told Lily that that wasn't all he wanted. Lily started to get up, James, apparently oblivious to the fact she was rolling up her parchment, asked her another question

"So, can we- I mean, I- sit here please? No, you don't have to leave!" Lily looked at James. Soft, hazel brown eyes penetrated startling, emerald green ones, pleading with her. She sat down with a bump, and James face split into a huge grin.

"Fine. But don't interrupt me; I'm doing transfiguration homework, OK?" She got her roll of parchment and a blue crystalline paperweight out of her bag, picked up her quill and began writing. She could feel the weight of his eyes on the back of her neck, but for once she didn't actually mind.

It wasn't that she didn't like James, she could always have a laugh with him and the other Marauders, but she just…she couldn't really explain it. He was any girls' perfect guy but…she didn't know. She wasn't ready for a relationship, she told herself. She had important exams coming up. Plus, Sirius and James still hexed Severus Snape whenever they got the chance!

"Er, Lily, sorry to be interrupting you and all, but you just wrote Severus Snape instead of dimension theories. Is he on your mind?" She smiled, shaking her head, and explained she had been thinking about her last potions class.

"Anyway, how did you know I was writing about dimension theory? I have written the title yet!" She took her hair band out of her hair. It was always better to have her hair down in the sunlight, it made it look nicer.

"God, I love your hair" James seemed lost in a dream world. _I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go "_Anyway, dimension theories… oh yeah, we were transforming teacups into hat pins the other day, which is a big change in dimensions, and then McGonagall said something about theory, so I kinda read your paper and put two and two together." He smiled and lay down quite close next to her. His body was really warm and for some reason, he smelled like peppermints and butter beer. He pulled out a book, and began reading. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, until James sat up suddenly.

"Lily, I need to read something to you, OK? And don't interrupt, 'cos it'll ruin it if you do and I want this to be perfect, ok? Please? You promise?" He turned to face her; she had kneeled up and was at eye-level with him. She nodded her head, sealing the promise. James took a deep breath and looked down at the book he was holding, then coughed to clear his throat and began.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate,

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May

And summer's lea…lease hath all too short a date.

Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,

And often in his gold complexion dimmed,

And every fair from fair sometimes declines,

By chance or natures changing course untrimmed…"

He continued reading, and Lily looked at him. Here was the most beautiful- no, not buff, not hot, not sexy…he was beautiful- boy in the whole of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he was sitting next to a beech tree reading Shakespeare to her. How blind she had been to not see him for what he really was. So what if he occasionally turned Severus upside down, Snape tried doing worse to him. And maybe Lily could change his ways. But did she want to. She saw him in a new light, he was wonderful to her. And the best thing was he wasn't perfect, and beneath the vanity he knew he wasn't perfect. She was madly, truly, deeply in love with James Potter.

"…So long lives this, and his gives life to thee." James looked up at Lily, and was promptly surprised at her proximity. Their noses were touching, and Lily put her hand on the back of his neck. He put his left hand on her back and his right dropped the sonnet book, dangling at his side.

**Too long too late Who was I to make you wait?**

"I love you, James. I loved you all along. We've missed out on so much because of my-" She was cut off by the fact James had kissed her. Softly, gently, he brushed his lips over hers. She bit his lip in return, softly, and James pressed his mouth harder to hers, but then pulled away swiftly.

"You're sure this is what you want, Lily?" His everlasting concern only made the love Lily felt now increase, and she kissed his neck tenderly in answer.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" James said, smiling that cheeky grin that made Lily now swoon. He stood up with her in his arms, and spun her around then stood next to her, panting. They looked out at the lake, completely content.

_**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore**_

"I'll never go, don't worry. And it doesn't matter that we couldve had so much longer. That's in the past. We have all the time in the world now, Lily, so we may aswell make the most of it. Never, ever forget that I love you as much as…I dunno, Sirius loves pink and black lace thongs. Not on him, of course." James laughed a loud, boyish laugh and didn't stop laughing. "HAHA! Sirius in a black and pink lacy thong…that's classic! Come on Lily, lets go back to the common room." He picked her up in piggy back and carried her all the way to the entrance hall.

"Over the threshold" He whispered in her ear.

TWO WEEKS LATER

The Marauders were sat at breakfast with Lily and a few other girls that were Lily's close friends, when the usual morning post came in. Lily smiled, secretly at James, when a tawny owl dropped off a parcel for Sirius. Bewildered, Sirius opened the package, and a black pink lacy "la Senza" thong fell out. Sirius read the label out loud.

"Because I know how great you'd look in them. Love, JL"

Lily and James walked out into the entrance hall, calmly, serenely, until they heard Sirus yell: " L…J? LILY AND JAMES!! GET BACK HERE!!!" Then they held eachother's hand and ran out, into the sunshine to hide beneath the elm tree. 

**A/N lol, I know this is major soppiness ok?? And the italic lyrics going ****through are James and the bold ones are Lily so the bold italics are both of them, and the lyrics are taken from the song "far away" by nickelback, its one of my fav songs EVER!!! I cant think of much else to say, this is my first fan fic so please read and review, it'll make me smile and you would like to make me smile wouldn't you? Oh and the sonnets one of Shakespeare's most famous. LOVE IT!! Hugs and stuff xxx**


End file.
